Many Waters Cannot Quench Love
by Taslin-Jewel-of-Glacia
Summary: By Kaela. This is a tale of a hero and the sister who loved him. Based off The Wind Waker, told through Aryll's eyes. My first Zelda fic, so plz R&R. Updated! At last!
1. Prologue

Kaela: Hello, my readers! This is my first Zelda fanfic, so bear with me if seems a little rough. I will say now that any suggestions will be welcome. I do not own any of the characters in the Wind Waker; I only wish I did. I do own a copy of the game, however.  
  
And now, I am proud to present:  
  
Many Waters Cannot Quench Love  
  
Prologue  
  
A sister's love is stronger than any tide, deeper than any ocean, and will outlast time as it echoes on the winds. Yet a sister's love is also a terrible curse, worse than eternal darkness. Some feel the curse more intensely than most; for others, the dark side of love hardly troubles them. Oh, how I envy those people!  
  
For as long as I can remember, I have loved my brother more than life itself. He has always been there for me, even if I sometimes believe him to be half-asleep. He is several years older than I am, if he yet lives.   
  
For I do not know where he is. It seems odd that I know not how he fares, for I love him so much. But we are no longer children. Our lives changed that eventful day ten years ago. His thirteenth birthday. The day I realized how much of a curse love is.   
  
I was so young then, and so terribly innocent. I knew nothing of the world outside Outset Island-my home-and I don't believe I cared. As long as I had my grandmother and Link, my life was perfect in my eyes. Then my brother's birthday arrived, and my life was changed forever.  
  
Throughout my imprisonment, my love for my brother tortured my soul, making every day a living nightmare. Yet, that same love was the very thing allowing me to live in hope that one day Link would set me free, and everything would be as it was before.  
  
Love. It kept me alive. It destroyed my world. My name is Aryll, and I have a story to tell. It is the tale of a hero and the sister who loved him. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl

Kaela: Hi, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this, but here's Chapter One.  
  
Thanks to dan heron and I luv Kai for reviewing. I love reviews, so let me know what you think!  
  
Again,this is my first Zelda fanfic, so any suggestions will be welcome. I do not own any of the characters in the Wind Waker; I only wish I did. I do own a copy of the game, however.  
  
Many Waters Cannot Quench Love  
  
Chapter One: The girl  
  
I woke up that fateful morning to the familiar cries of the seagulls and the sunlight streaming in my face. I looked out the window and took a deep, refreshing breath. The spicy smell of the sea air was mingled with the smell of the hot soup Grandma was making for tonight.   
  
"Aryll!" I turned to look at Grandma. "Good morning, sweetheart. Could you fetch Link for me? I can't find the boy anywhere, and I have to give him his birthday present."  
  
"Okay, Grandma. I'll find him for you!" I grabbed my telescope and headed outside.  
  
"Big Brother!"  
  
When no answer came, I ran down the steps to try again, louder.  
  
"Big Brother!"  
  
Still I received no answer. I looked around through my telescope and spotted something on the lookout tower. I ran over and climbed the ladder. Bingo.  
  
"Big Brother!" I stood on the ladder gazing at him. (Through my telescope, of course.) He was fast asleep. I saw him stir and scampered behind him. As anticipated, he looked at the ladder in sleepy confusion. Seeing no one there, he stood up and stretched.  
  
"I knew you'd be here!"  
  
He froze and turned to look at me, an expression of surprise on his face.  
  
I giggled. "Hee hee hee! This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it 'Aryll's lookout.'"  
  
Then I decided to breach the subject. "So, do you remember what day it is today?"  
  
He mumbled something that sounded like, "Tuesday?"  
  
I suddenly figured out what was going on. "You're still half-asleep, aren't you? Did you forget?"  
  
One look at his face confirmed my suspicions. "Big Brother, today's your birthday!"  
  
I nearly fell over laughing at this. If I had thought he looked surprised before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.  
  
"That's why Grandma wants you to come back to the house. She's been waiting for you for a while…. You should probably go see what she wants, don't you think?"  
  
Link took off for the house at a run, still in his pajamas. I watched him go, smiling blissfully at the beauty around me. The ocean battered against the beach, the seagulls made lovely wheeling patterns in the sky, and the villagers went about their business with more vigor than usual, excited about Link's birthday tonight.   
  
For tonight, Link came of age. He would be thirteen, and everyone on the island was invited to his birthday feast. That's why Grandma was making our favorite soup; it was an extra special occasion.  
  
As soon as Link was out of sight, I was surrounded by a flock of seagulls, all my friends, wanting to play with me. I laughed as they tickled me with their beaks.  
  
"Guys, cut it out! Okay, I'll play with you."  
  
I was released, and then I turned to look out to sea. I thought about my present for Link. I was going to lend him something precious of mine for today only. I hoped he would like it.   
  
After a few minutes, my brother came up the ladder again.   
  
"Ah! Hoy, Big Brother."  
  
Then I noticed something different about him. Instead of his old clothes, he was wearing a new outfit: a bright green tunic, an olive green undershirt with long sleeves, and a pair of white leggings. He sported brand-new boots of soft, brown leather, which appeared to have been cured in seawater, and a belt of the same material. To top it all off, he had a green hat pulled over his unruly blond hair.  
  
It was a striking ensemble, but he didn't look too happy to be wearing it. Quite the contrary, Link looked agitated.   
  
"Did Grandma make you those clothes?" I looked at them and frowned slightly. "But I don't know…it looks kinda hot for this weather…."  
  
Then I brightened. "I guess they're pretty neat, though!"  
  
I hesitated, but decided that now was the time to give him my present. "So anyway, Link… Can you close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!"  
  
He looked at me skeptically. I decided to tell him. "I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging…but just for one day!"  
  
He complied, and I took out my telescope from behind my back.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
I handed him the telescope. He opened his eyes and they lit up. He lifted it into the air to show the whole world his birthday present.  
  
I bounced up and down on my heels in anticipation. "So? Well? Do you like it?"  
  
He nodded eagerly. I smiled happily.  
  
"I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky? Hee hee hee!"  
  
Then I thought of something. "Ooh, why don't you try it out! Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!"  
  
He had put it to his eyes when I spotted something. "Hey, what's that? Link! Are you looking at the red postbox?"  
  
He set his gaze a little lower. He searched the area, but didn't see anything. I gave him a suggestion. "Big Brother, are you zooming in? 'Cause you should be!"  
  
He shot me a grateful glance and looked where I was pointing. He zoomed in and saw that our mail was being delivered. " The postman looks kinda weird," he remarked.  
  
I laughed. "Doesn't he?" Then I looked up and screamed. "AAAAAHH! Link! The sky! Look up in the sky!"  
  
He shifted his gaze like lightning and cursed mildly under his breath. "Farore's mercy!"  
  
A gigantic bird with colorful plumage and a metal faceplate was soaring through the air above Outset Island. In its talons, it carried a girl about Link's age, who appeared to be unconscious.  
  
A projectile whizzed past the behemoth. We turned as one to see a ship in the water below, firing at it. The flag bore the insignia of a skull and crossbones.  
  
It was a pirate ship.  
  
The pirates fired three more shots at the bird, but they missed. The bird turned to face them, and, during its pause, the pirates took aim, and fired. The bird gaped at them for just a moment before the shot finally found its mark. The creature dropped its captive, and the girl fell through the air, until she landed in the trees of the Fairy's Forest and was out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Capture

Kaela: Hi, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this.  
  
Thanks to Chibi Tetra, and again to dan heron and I luv Kai for reviewing. I'm glad you guys like it!  
  
Again,this is my first Zelda fanfic, so any suggestions will be welcome. I do not own any of the characters in the Wind Waker; I only wish I did. I do own a copy of the game, however. (In fact, I went back and played the game before writing this chapter. I wanted to capture the scene perfectly.)  
  
Many Waters Cannot Quench Love  
  
Chapter Two: The Capture  
  
"Link, this is terrible!" I cried in dismay. "She needs help!"  
  
Link looked at me, and immediately I knew what he was going to do. My brother is a boy of few words, but he is no coward.   
  
"But you can't! You have nothing to defend yourself with; it's way too dangerous!"  
  
Has anyone ever given you that special glare, the one that says 'I know you're right, but you're still no fun'? Link gave me this kind of look now. Then he brightened. He walked toward the ladder.  
  
"Where are you going?!" I yelled after him. Hadn't he heard a word I'd said?  
  
"I have an idea," he told me from halfway down. "Wait here," he added quickly, before I could follow.  
  
"What? But Link!" I called after him, before realizing he was already gone. I sighed in exasperation and ran to the railing to watch him.   
  
He ran down the path, then crossed the bridge. Avoiding Sue-Belle, who was carrying a jar of water, he dashed into the second house on his left.  
  
Why was he going there? Only Sturgeon and Orca lived in that house. A pair of elderly brothers who did nothing but argue. True, Sturgeon was famous for his intellect, but he lived upstairs. Link had gone into Orca's half of the house.   
  
I waited impatiently for him to exit while smashing noises floated through the air. I began to bite my nails. The seagulls pestered me to play with them, but for once, I ignored them. My eyes were fixed on the door from which he would emerge.   
  
After what seemed like an age, the door opened. Link ran out, panting and carrying something shiny in his hand. I squinted and shaded my eyes, trying to make out exactly what it was.  
  
"Long, flat, looks sharp...wish I had my telescope," I murmured to myself.   
  
Then Link ran into a field of tall grass. Crowing with excitement, he spun the object in a circle. The grass flew everywhere, and I finally made out just what the gleaming steel in his hand was.  
  
"A sword? Wow." My brother had good taste; that was for sure. But where had he…oh. I had forgotten. Orca was the only one on the whole island who knew how to use weapons; he had probably given it to Link.  
  
Link chose this moment to get down to business. After gathering up the various rupees that he had uncovered, he walked to the path and began his determined march up the mountain. He passed beyond my sight for a few minutes, but soon afterward, I spotted him crossing the bridge to the other peak. Then he entered the trees, sword brandished.  
  
What seemed like hours passed. The evil beast known as worry curled up in my chest and began to eat me alive. There were monsters in the Fairy's Forest; that was why no one went there anymore. I was afraid for my brother. I didn't even notice when the pirates docked and sent one of them up after the girl.  
  
Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. Link had told me to stay here, but I was going nuts. I climbed down the ladder. Then, taking a deep breath, I marched up the path after him.  
  
When I reached the top of the mountain, Link emerged, the girl and the other pirate in tow. I sighed in relief and called to him.  
  
"Hoy, Big Brother!"  
  
He spotted me and waved back, smiling. I grinned and started across the bridge to meet him.  
  
Then I heard gasps. The pirate girl was pointing at the sky behind me. I turned and stopped dead.  
  
The gigantic bird was back, and it was flying right toward me.  
  
Link cried out to me, but before I could move, it swooped and grabbed me in its talons. I struggled, but could not get free. I screamed.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Link pulled out his sword and ran after me, right off the cliff. The pirate girl caught his hand and he hung there, struggling.   
  
I screamed for help, but none came. I could only watch helplessly as the monstrous bird bore me far away from Link, and Outset Island, the only home I'd ever known.  
  
Review, please! No flames, but constructive criticism is fine. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Fortress

Kaela: Hi, everyone! This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others, as a bunch of you requested via review, so I hope you enjoy it!   
  
Thanks to dan heron and Split Infinitive for reviewing the last chapter. And a special thank you to Lizzie (aka goldentresses) for taking the time to read my fic! You're awesome!   
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'll spare you the details.  
  
Oh, by the way, don't hate me yet, all you Mila fans! I like her too: she's not always going to be this mean!  
  
I now present...  
  
Chapter 3: The Fortress  
  
The bird carried me far out over the water, flying what appeared to be due north. I struggled as long as I dared, until Outset was not even a speck on the horizon. Then I made a serious mistake. I looked down.  
  
I have always loved the sea. I live on an island, so we are surrounded by water as far as the eye can see. I loved its deep cerulean hue, its soothing sound that lulled me to sleep at night, the feel of its accompanying breeze on my face, the spicy smell and salty taste of its waves. I swam in it as often as Grandma had let me, though I was always careful of the undertow.  
  
However, I had rarely before looked down on it before from such a height, and never without land beneath my feet. The swells tossed and turned in a dizzying motion, and its sweet, reassuring smell was being interrupted by something else. After a few minutes, I discovered the source of the sickening smell, and its nature.   
  
Coming from the bird's feathers was the smell of fresh blood.  
  
The combination of my distress, the motion of the waves below, and the horrible odor of the bird finally took its toll on me. My stomach heaved, and I was promptly sick.   
  
The bird shrieked in disgust and shook me violently, trying to clear itself of the bile. This did not help matters; my upset stomach was not yet empty. Finally, the bird contented itself to keep flying. Nevertheless, every time I did something it found unpleasant, it would squeeze me until I almost couldn't breathe.  
  
As we flew on and on, the day began to wane. High noon came and went; the afternoon left as rapidly as it arrived. Finally, the bird, which hadn't wavered from due north all day, made a sharp ninety-degree turn and flew directly towards the setting sun. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could get my hands free to cover my face. Blackness surfaced out of nowhere. I opened my eyes, and shuddered.  
  
The distant silhouette of an island had appeared on the horizon, covering the sun. The air around it was dark; not the darkness of a moonless night, but the darkness of fear, of being suffocated. Spanning the entire island was a vast fortress. The only light came from some spotlights operated by monsters I had never seen the like of. But it was the vibe it gave me that sent shivers up my spine. It was more sinister than any nightmare I ever had.  
  
The bird bore me to the upper reaches of the fortress, past the central keep, and hovered before an observation platform. A man in dark blue robes stood there, waiting for us. I twisted and turned my head, but I could not make out his face.  
  
"Ah, my magnificent Helmaroc King," purred the most evil voice I had ever heard, "what have you brought me?" The bird dropped me on the floor at his feet and screeched a reply. I shrank into a corner, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.   
  
The man turned his face to regard me. His eyes took in every detail: my stained dress, my unkempt hair, my quivering form. I covered my eyes and began to cry.  
  
"YOU STUPID PIDGEON!" His thunderous shout shook the floor. "SHE ISN'T THE PROPER AGE!"  
  
Then he collected himself. "No matter. Perhaps the child knows something. And she does have the ears of the Hylians. I shall interrogate her later." He snapped his fingers.   
  
Three horrible pig-like monsters came in, grunting and sniffing the air.  
  
"Throw her in the cell with the others."  
  
The largest nodded and grabbed me. I screamed and kicked at it, but the monster held on. It grunted and motioned to its companions. They bore me off the platform and down into the actual keep. After carrying a struggling me down a spiraling tower walkway, they opened a cage with wooden bars and threw me in.  
  
"Let me out of here!" I screamed. "Somebody, help!"  
  
"Oh, sweetie," a voice behind me said soothingly, "I'm sorry, but screaming for help won't do you any good."  
  
"So stop that racket, at once!" another commanded imperiously.  
  
I turned around. There stood two other girls about Link's age, looking back at me. One was dressed in rags, and her brown hair was filthy, but she gave me a kind smile. The other, a richly dressed blonde, looked decidedly bored and annoyed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, her fan waving incessantly.  
  
"It's all right," said the brunette, smiling reassurance. "We're prisoners, too." She indicated herself and the other girl, who sniffed. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aryll of Outset," I answered, suddenly rather shy. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Maggie," she answered. "And this is--"  
  
The other girl cut in. "How dare you speak in my presence without being asked? Hold your tongue!" She turned to me, and added haughtily, "I am Lady Mila of Windfall. My father is the richest man on the island." She gave me an appraising look and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Obviously, your family is not so fortunate."  
  
I looked down at my stained, tattered dress, then at her spotless silk gown and the gems in her hair. I felt a flush rise in my cheeks.  
  
"Mila!" Maggie gasped. "That was really harsh. You should be nicer to people!"  
  
Mila rolled her eyes and went over to the barred window.  
  
"Don't let her get to you," Maggie whispered to me. "She's like that to everybody." She noticed my expression. "Are you okay, Aryll?"  
  
I gave her a wavering smile. "I'm okay," I lied. "I just need to be alone for a while."  
  
She gave me an odd look, but she nodded sympathetically and went off into a corner.  
  
I leaned against the bars, losing what little hope I had once had. I was imprisoned in a terrible place, and I could find no way out. For the first time in my life, I began to despair-and it was not to be the last time.  
  
After a little while, a seagull flew in and landed in front of the cell. He cocked his head and cried experimentally.  
  
"Brightbeak?" I gasped in astonishment. And indeed, he was Brightbeak, the boldest of my seagull friends. I reached a hand out through the bars. As Brightbeak nuzzled it, I marveled at him. "You brave, darling creature, how in Din's name did you find me?" He ruffled his feathers in reply.  
  
At this, Mila gave a shriek. "What are all these filthy birds doing here?!?" She backed away from the window.  
  
I rushed to her vacated spot and found the rest of the flock waiting for me. They were flying about the bars, looking for a way in. Occasionally, one would ram the window and stagger in the air, before regaining its balance. My heart clutched in my chest. They were being so brave! But they were going to die if they stayed here; the monsters were bound to find them.  
  
"Shoo!" I waved my arms at them. "Fly away, friends! You aren't safe here!"  
  
They didn't, only continued to circle the window. I waved my arms frantically, but nothing was going to change their minds. They remained where they were. I sighed and went back to visit Brightbeak.   
  
The sun finally set, and the fuzzy stars became visible. A little time passed, then I heard and felt something crash into the fortress.  
  
What was that? I wondered to myself. But no one else seemed to notice. Maybe crashes were commonplace occurrences in the fortress. Or perhaps it was only my imagination.  
  
We remained like that for a time: Maggie twiddling her thumbs, Mila sulking, me stroking Brightbeak and trying not to cry. The flock showed no signs of giving up.  
  
My back was to the window, so I never saw the searchlights turn up in the air, one by one. I didn't hear the commotion outside the huge wooden door. I barely heard it open.  
  
But I certainly saw that beautiful vision: a boy clothed in green, standing in the doorway, staring at us with wide eyes. I didn't dare believe it for a moment; it had to be a dream. I pinched my wrist. It hurt. I looked up properly then, and felt my hope return.  
  
There could be no mistake. It was my brother.  
  
I gasped, and Brightbeak flew off. I didn't care.   
  
"Link?"  
  
He smiled. "Aryll!" He ran towards us, joy filling his eyes. I wish that moment could have lasted forever. But, sadly, it was not to be.  
  
We both heard it: the sound of gigantic wings flapping. He stopped short, and his expression turned wary. He looked up and yelled as the Helmaroc King screeched and grabbed him in its talons.   
  
"NO!" I cried, but it was too late. The bird had my brother, and now he was gone. A little while later, I heard him yell again, then a splash. I sank to my knees and began to weep.  
  
Link was dead.  
  
Kaela: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please! And constructive criticism, please, not flames! 


End file.
